familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ottoman family tree
Kaya Alp Oğlu Süleyman Şah [http://web.archive.org/web/20060615093426/www.4dw.net/royalark/Turkey/turkey2.htm Sulaiman Shah Of the Kayı clan of the Oghuz tribe] (b. 1178 – d. 1236)|HAY='[http://web.archive.org/web/20060615093426/www.4dw.net/royalark/Turkey/turkey2.htm Haimā ''(Hayme) Ana]}} Bibliography .]] '.]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Bernard Lewis, The Emergence of Modern Turkey (Studies in Middle Eastern History), Publisher: Oxford University Press, USA; 3rd edition (September 6, 2001); Paperback: 568 pages; ISBN 0195134605; ISBN 978-0195134605 External links * * * * *[http://web.archive.org/web/20060426190057/www.4dw.net/royalark/Turkey/turkey.htm TURKEY: "The Genealogy of the Imperial House of Osman", Publisher: The Royal Ark.][http://web.archive.org/web/20080803101508/www.4dw.net/royalark/ The web's most comprehensive site on the genealogies of the Royal and ruling houses of Africa, Asia, Oceania and the Americas, 2003;'' (Fifteen Sections narrating the biographies of the thirty-six Ottoman Sultâns and the Last Ottoman Caliph of Islam including their sons and daughters: From chapter turkey.htm to chapter turkey15.htm), Copyright©Christopher Buyers, December 2000 - April 2003] * Website of the 700th Anniversary of the Ottoman Empire * Official website of the immediate living descendants of the Ottoman Dynasty Ottoman Sultâns / Caliphs |above = ' Ottoman Sultâns / Caliphs Family Tree Ottoman Dynasty Family Tree ' |group1 = Pre-Ottoman Era (1060–1299) |list1 = |list1 = Süleyman Shah ( ? –1230) Ertuğrul Ghazi (1230–1281) Osman Ghazi (1281–1299) |group2 = Foundation of the Ottoman Empire (1299–1402) |list2 = Osman I (1299–1324) Orhan (1324–1361) Murad I (1361–1389) Bayezid I (1389–1402) |group3 = Ottoman Interregnum / Triumvirate (1402–1413) |list3 = Emir Süleyman Çelebi (1402-1411) Musa Çelebi (1411-1413) İsa Çelebi (?-1406) Mehmed Çelebi (1403-1413) |group4 = Rise of the Ottoman Empire (1413–1453) |list4 = Mehmed I (1413-1421) Murad II (1421-1444) Mehmed II (1444-1446) Murad II (1446-1451) Mehmed II (1451-1453) |group5 = Progress and Accelerated Growth of the Ottoman Empire (1453–1579) |list5 = Mehmed II The Conqueror (1453-1481) Bayezid II (1481-1512) Selim I The Stern (1512-1520) Süleyman I The Magnificent (1520-1566) Selim II (1566-1574) Murad III (1574-1595) |group6 = Slowdown of the Territorial Growth of the Ottoman Empire (1579–1683) |list6 = Murad III (1574-1595) Mehmed III (1595-1603) Ahmed I (1603-1617) Mustafa I (1617-1618) Osman II (1618-1622) Mustafa I (1622-1623) Murad IV (1623-1640) Ibrahim (1640-1648) Mehmed IV (1648-1687) |group7 = [[Köprülü Era|Köprülü Era (1656-1703)]] [[Stagnation of the Ottoman Empire|and Commencement of the Stagnation (1683-1699)]] |list7 = Mehmed IV (1648-1687) Süleyman II (1687-1691) Ahmed II (1691-1695) Mustafa II (1695-1703) |group8 = [[Stagnation of the Ottoman Empire|Permanent Stagnation Period in the Ottoman Empire (1703-1718)]] |list8 = Ahmed III (1703-1730) |group9 = [[Tulip period|Tulip (Lâle) Era in the Ottoman Empire'' (1718-1730)]] |list9 = Ahmed III (1703-1730) |group10 = Aggravation of Permanent Stagnation in the Ottoman Empire (1730–1792) |list10 = Mahmud I (1730-1754) Osman III (1754-1757) Mustafa III (1757-1774) Abdülhamid I (1774-1789) Selim III (1789-1807) |group11 = Severe Stagnation and Retrogression Era in the Ottoman Empire (1792–1827) |list11 = Selim III (1789-1807) Mustafa IV (1807-1808) Mahmud II (1808-1839) |group12 = [[Decline of the Ottoman Empire|Decline Period I: Reforms Improvements ''(Islâhat) Era (1827–1839]] |list12 = Mahmud I (1808-1839) |group13 = [[Tanzimat|Decline Period II: Administrative Reorganization (Tanzimât ) Era (1839–1876)]] |list13 = Abdülmecid I (1839-1861) Abdülaziz (1861-1876) |group14 = Decline Period III: Constitutional & Absolute Monarchy Rules (1876–1908) |list14 = Mehmed Murad V (1876) Abdülhamid II (1876-1909) |group15 = Decline Period IV: Reinforcement of the Second Constitution (1908–1909) |list15 = Abdülhamid II (1876-1909) |group16 = Decline Period V: Dissolution of the Ottoman Empire (1909–1918) |list16 = Mehmed V Rāshâd (1909-1918) Mehmed VI Wahid-Ad-Dîn (1918-1922) |group17 = Occupation and Partitioning of the Ottoman Empire Territories (1918–1922) |list17 = Mehmed VI Wahid-Ad-Dîn (1918-1922) |group18 = Republican Caliphate (1922–1924) |list18 = Abdülmecid II (1922-1924) |below = Category Commons }} Valide Sultans & Mothers of the Ottoman Sultans |titlestyle = background:#FFB6C1; |list1 = [http://web.archive.org/web/20060615093426/www.4dw.net/royalark/Turkey/turkey2.htm 'Khālîma ''(Halime) 'Khānum] [[Mal Hatun|'Malhun (Māl) 'Khātûn]] [[Holofira|'Nilüfer Khātûn]] [[Gülçiçek Hatun|'Gül-Çiçek' Khātûn]] [[Devlet Hatun|'Devlet' Khātûn]] [[Emine Hatun|'Emîne ''(Amînā) Khātûn]] [[Hüma Hatun|'''Hümâ Khātûn]] [[Mükrime Hatun|'Sitt-î Mükrîme ''(Mû’kārîmā) Khātûn]] [[Amina Gul-Bahar|'Emîne ''(Amînā) Kül-Bahār 'Validā Khātûn]] [[Gülbahar Sultan|'Gül-Bahār Khātûn]] [[Gülbahar Sultan|'A’ishā ''(Ayşe) Validā Khātûn]] [[Hafsa Sultan|Daulatlu Ismatlu 'Ayşe Hafsa ''(A’ishā Hafîzā Khātûn) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Roxalena|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Hürrem ''(Khûrrām or Kārimā) '''Haseki Sultâna]] [[Nurbanu|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Afife Nûr-Banû Validā Sultâna]] [[Safiye Sultan|Daulatlu Ismatlu Safiyā Validā Sultâna]] [[Handan Sultan|Daulatlu Ismatlu Handan Validā Sultâna]] [[Mahfiruze Hatice|Daulatlu Ismatlu Mâh-Firûze Hadice (Khadija) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Kösem|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Meh-Peyker ''(Māh-Peyker) Kösem Validā Sultâna]] [[Turhan Hadice|Daulatlu Ismatlu Turhan Hadice (Tarhan Khadija) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Saliha Dilashub|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Sâliha Dil-Âşûb ''(Dil-Âshûb) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Khadija Muazzez|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Hatice ''(Khadija) Mû’azzez 'Second ''(İkinci) Haseki Sultâna]] [[Mah-Para Ummatullah Rabia Gül-Nush|Daulatlu Ismatlu 'Meh-Pâre Emetullah Râbi’a Gül-Nûş ''(Māh-Pârā Ummatullah Gül-Nûsh) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Saliha Sabkati|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Sâliha Sebkat-î ''(Sabkatî) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Shehsuvar|Daulatlu Ismatlu 'Şâh-Süvar (Shah-Sûvar) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Amina Mihr-i Shah|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Emîne Mihr-î-Şâh ''(Amînā Mehr-î-Shah) 'İkinci Kadın Efendi ''(Second Kadın Effendi)]] [[Rabia Sultan|Daulatlu Ismatlu 'Râbi’a Şerm-î ''(Shārmî) 'Kadın Effendi]] [[Mihrişah Valide Sultan|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Mihr-î-Şâh ''(Mehr-î-Shah) 'Validā Sultâna]] [http://classic-web.archive.org/web/20060615093613/www.4dw.net/royalark/Turkey/turkey8.htm ''Bash Iqbal 'Nushatzaza ''(Nüzhet-Zâde / Nükhet-Sedâ) 'Khānum Effendi] [[Ayşe Sine|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''A’ishā Sinā-Pervar ''(Ayşe Seniyeperver) 'Vâlidā Sultân]] [[Nakşidil Sultan|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Naksh-î-Dil ''(Nakş-î-Dil) 'Haseki Vâlidā Sultân]] [[Bezmialem|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Bezm-î-Âlem ''(Bāzim-î-Âlām) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Pertevniyal|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Pertevniyal ''(Pertāv-Nihâl) 'Validā Sultâna]] [[Shevkefza|Daulatlu Ismatlu 'Şevk-Efzâ (Shāvk-Efzâ) '''Validā Sultâna]] [[Tirimüjgan|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Tîr-î-Müjgan Third (Üçüncü) Kadın Effendi]] [[Gülcemal|Daulatlu Ismatlu Gül-Cemâl Fourth (Dördüncü) Kadın Effendi]] [[Rahime Perestu|Daulatlu Ismatlu 'Rahime Perestû ''(Piristû) 'Vâlidā Sultân]] [[Gülistü|Daulatlu Ismatlu '''Gül-İstü ''(Gülistan Münîre) 'Fourth ''(Dördüncü) Kadın Effendi]] }} Category:Ottoman dynasty Category:Dynasty genealogy Category:Muslim family trees